Nicholas Gage
Background 1989 - Present Nicholas was born in sunny Coast City to single mother & neurosurgeon, Miranda Gage. He spent most of his childhood at the hospital, starting from the daycare to roaming the hallways of the pediatric unit to make friends with the patients. One day, while roaming the halls, a child was brought in that suffered from gunshot wounds as he happened to be hit by a ricochet bullet. After the boy was taken into surgery & placed in a coma, Nicholas kept the boy company as his parents thought it was nice gesture. The boy would eventually pass, leaving Nicolas devastated. Though he recognized the good work that doctors did, he wanted to stop the evil from happening so another child wouldn't have to be on an operating table. After high school, Nicholas went on to attend Coast City University & studied criminology. While there, he worked as a patrol officer & after graduating, he became an officer with the Coast City Police Department. He was taken under the wing of the his Police Captain, who become a personal mentor to him. He soon made detective in a short time span. Things went well until his partner was murdered after they were separated while chasing down a perp. His death would hit Nicholas hard, leading him to ask for a transfer far away. He would soon become a detective in the Homicide Unit at the Gotham City Police Department. Not long after his arrival, he would become a negotiator during a hostage situation with Mr. Griswald, a crazed husband in his van with his separated wife & kids. After not being able to talk Griswald down or get him out of the van, Nick began running out of options. Before he could think of another tactic, Griswald threw a can that was perceived to be a bomb. Quickly thinking, Nick immediately jumps on the can trying to keep blast at a minimum. The can was proven to be a dud after not going off & just a distraction to that Griswald could run away. Nick begins chasing him before they find their way on the roof of a building. Griswald then pills out another can causing an explosion that resulted in his death & Nick flying off the building. He was soon saved by Batgirl, landing them in an alleyway. This would mark his first of many interactions with the caped crusader. Unknown to him, the two would become close without the masks & have been dating for some time now. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * He earned the nickname of St. Nick after dressing up as Santa Claus for the yearly Christmas banquet the Coast City Police Department threw for the kids. Notes * In the comics, Nicholas Gage is a GCPD Detective that transferred from Coast City. Commissioner Gordon tried to set him up with Barbara but he was interested in Batgirl (Stephanie). Category:Characters Category:GCPD